True Beauty Lies Within
by The KDP Firebird
Summary: Haunted by the memory of Trigon,Raven decides to get a makeover in an attempt to leave her past behind.Finding out what it's like to be popular and finds herself invited to the best concerts and parties.But will she also find love along the way?StarRobRae
1. Older Yes! Wiser Who Knows?

**Disclaimer:-I don't own the Teen Titans!**

**This is basically A New Look as i had to rewrite it since it was deleted because of the poll i did.**

**Anyway i hope you like this.**

**The pairing will start off as RobStar but it will change to RobRae.Flame the pairings all you like since i don't care anymore.**

**Here's the story...**

* * *

Masked eyes stared out of the bay windows whilst the light streamed through the dark room.The young teen was resting on the windowsill.His uniform now consisting of a black t-shirt with black leather pants and sneakers that were of course black.He also wore a black leather biker jacket and shades instead of his usual mask. 

Sitting there he mused over how much everyone had changed.

Firstly he was now the tallest titan and had a body girls would swoon over.He also was going out with the beautful and glamorous tameranian Starfire.

Speaking of his girlfriend she'd changed a fair bit as well.Her hair was know wavier and was streaked with pink giving her a more girlier appeal.It was still the same length though.She now wore a white tanktop with an extremely short pink skirt and white cowboy boots that showed off her legs.Her body was a little more curvier and she spoke the language exceptionally well.She could use slang easily but was still the same kind hearted alien who was slightly possesive over him not that he minded.Also she didn't have the bangs in her hair anymore.She wore pink eyeshadow and rose lipgloss.Her hair was usually in a high ponytail.

Next there was Cyborg.He was still the same but he now wore his fixed photographic generator which was impossible to break.He wore ablue muscle shirt and black jeans with sneakers and a pair of shades.He was also dating Bumblebee.

The last of the boys was Beast Boy and he'd changed the most out of the three.He was now a Lot taller,just below Cyborg.He was still the same on the inside but was a lot hotter due to his vigorous workouts in the gym.He now wore a dark green t-shirt and black jeans with black sneakers.Like the other two he also wore shades which were like their trademark sign or something.

Finally there was Raven...The quiet antisocial gothic teen who was destined to end the world.Of course they didn't let that happen and helped her to change her destiny thanks in a large part to him.He couldn't help but notice how much she'd changed.She was still quiet but didn't need to meditate due to her defeat of Trigon allowing her to express her emotions.She would come out of her room often and on occasion went out with them.She had let her hair grow past her shoulders due to constant demands from the team until she caved.She had an hourglass figure that she reluctantly agreed to show off more due to Starfire's whining.She wore a dark blue tanktop with black jeans and black sneakers.Usually she kept herself hidden in her cloak that she refused to throw away.She wore black mascara and midnight blue eyeshadow and that was all.Her hair was usually in a low pontail to keep it out of her eyes.She was now the shortest titan.

"Dear Robin Breakfast is ready"Star stood at the door frame with a smile accentuating her features.

"Coming babe!"he gave her a sweet kiss and they headed down to the kitchen.

"Tofu!"

"Bacon!"

"Tofu!"

"Bacon!"

Those were the first words he heard as the two entered the kitchen.

"Uh Star didnt you say breakfast was ready?"he asked her with a look of confusion.

"I thought they had made it already Robin"she looked at him with a hint of sorrow.

"Oh well we'll make soething soon ok?"

"Ok!"she smiled.

"Tofu!"

"Bacon!"

"SHUT UP!"Raven yelled at the two.

"Look if it'll keep you from arguing about breakfast i'll cook ok?"she spoke calming down.

"Really?YES!"BB cheered.

"You're really gonna cook Rae?"Robin asked her noticing that her voice was more attractive since she'd gotten rid of the monotone.

"If it means those two will stop annoying me and giving me a headache then sure."she said with a small smile.

"Hey Raven can you make pancakes?"Cy asked her with a hint of expectation in his voice.

"Yeah what flavour do you want?"she asked him.

"Strawberry pancakes with starwberry syrup and sprinkles!"he drooled at the thought.

"I'll have what Cyborg is having!"Star told her.

"I'll have blueberry panckes with maple syrup"Robin said looking into her amethyst pools that were her eyes.

"I want soycherry panckaes with maple syrup please!"BB asked her with a grin.

She gave a small smile and used ehrpowers to get out what she needed.Within half an hour exactly what they'd ordered was laid out for them.

Giving Raven their greatest thanks they dug in whilst she sipped her green tea.

They soon finished and they offered to do the washing up allowing her to read one of her books silently.

When the dishes were done they started to plan what they wanted to do for the day.

"Can we please go to the mall Robin?I would like to get some new clothes."Star asked him with her puppy dog eyes she knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Yeah can we go man there's this awesome game me and BB wanna get!It's called Death War Heroes and it just came out today so can we go?"Cy pleaded.

Robin made note that Raven remained silent durin this but decided that the mall may be good for her.

"Sure let's go to the mall!"he smirked.

Raven decided against wearing her cloak since it was unlikely that they were gonna be fighting.

'Maybe i should get some new clothes?I don't really have much so i guess it wouldn't hurt to buy some and maybe get a makeover to wash away the memory's of Trigon.'she thought to herself as they walked to the T-car.

"Raven's in the front with me and you three are in the back!"Cy ordered smiling at Raven since she was the only one who he let help him with the T-car in the first place.

They all got in the T-car and Cy let Raven pick th radio station.To there surprise she picked one of the best radio stations that were on air.To their bigger surprise she started to sing along to 'I Will Find You' and they couldn't help but gaze in awe.

Realising she had an audience she lightly blushed and muttered an apology before turning to look out of the window until they got to the mall...

* * *

**Sorry to leave it so short but i need to get my homework done.**

**I Will Find You is sung by S Club 7 and is currently my favourite song.It's weird cos i don't really like S Club 7 but i really like the song.Oh well... **

**Remember:-It's A Fanfiction Crime To Read And Not Review! **

**Ciao**

**Phoenix xxx**


	2. Old Friends And A Lingering Question

**Disclaimer:-I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed!**

**Starfire the golden one-Thanks for reviewing and I won't stop writing even if it kills me lol.**

**Tecna-First of all it's basically A New Look but I've had to rewrite it since it got deleted and it will have some changes. Secondly I never actually read the part where you said you might delete the story besides if you kill me how can I update?**

**Raven42431-Thankyou.I'm glad you love it!**

**Wicked Azar-Glad you think it's cute and here you go!**

**reeltreble1031-I've already posted Bring It On's 1st chapter and here's this chapter.**

**Bust-A-Groover-I have a fan? I am SO happy! Glad you like my stories lol.**

**Sorry I'm a bit hyper today.**

**Anyway I will update about once a week if not sooner...**

**Iwas seriously contemplating deleting the last chapter straight away but I decided to wait overnight to see if I got any reviews and I got 3 positive ones so I'm happy!**

**Here's the story...**

* * *

Realising she had an audience she lightly blushed and muttered an apology before turning to look out of the window until they got to the mall...

* * *

"Okay ya'll we're here!"Cyborg yelled to the titans. 

"We can here you Cyborg you don't have to yell!" Robin let go of his ringing ears.

"So what are we gonna do?" Robin asked the team.

"Well me and Cy wanna go check out the game store and see if there's anything for the gamestation. Star wants to shop for clothes and you'll be going with her and Raven...What are you gonna be doing?"BB turned to her, as did everyone else.

"Wandering around the mall I guess..."she was interrupted by Robin.

"Well if you don't have anything to do you can come with me and Star!" he smiled at her in which she relaxed.

"No that's okay I just wanna have some time to myself and I guess you two do to. But thanks anyway Robin." her words left the others speechless since she always went with them if they asked her too.

"Well ok then Raven...How about we all meet back here in about 3 hours then for lunch?" Cy asked.

They all agreed and went their separate ways.

'Now maybe I can get a makeover! Raven thought to herself as she walked to her favourite store 'Dry Ice'.

She was unaware of someone following her watching her every move...

* * *

"Raven!" a little girl of about 4 years old ran up to her as she entered the store. She had long midnight black hair that ran past the waist, which turned an icy blue at the ends. She had a cute face and a smile on her face. She wore an electric blue tanktop and jeans with black sneakers. She was the youngest daughter of the Sariano's. Her eyes were a dark blue with violet swirls in them creating a mysterious aura. 

"Hey Ebony" she smiled towards the little girl.

"What do you need?" Ebony asked her.

"Well I was thinking of getting a makeover to help me get rid of Trigon's memories." not noticing the gasp that came from her followers lips.

"In that case we need to find Phoenix!" Ebony proclaimed.

"Yeah I know!" Raven smiled at Ebony fully aware that the two never did anything without the other.

"PHOENIX!" Ebony called.

"Yeah? Oh hey Raven haven't seen you in a while!"

A girl of about 16 came into view. She was slim and had an hourglass figure. A black tanktop with a tiger's face clung to her figure as did her black jeans tye-died with blue at the ends. She wore black sneakers similar to Ebony. Her eyes were of fiery pits merged with swirls of purity and understanding. A silver necklace with a fiery crystal hung around her neck whilst her rich chocolate hair ran past her waist and turned a burning orange-red near the ends.Ebony wore an identical necklace that had a sapphire on instead.

"Hey Phoenix!"she smiled lightly glad to see her long time friend from Kandrakar.

"SoI hear you need a makeover then"Phoenix grinned knowing she would be having some fun today.

"Um yeah!So think you can help me?"Raven asked slightly nervous.

"For you i'll jump off a bridge!But don't ask me toyet okay!"shelaughed as Raven joined in.

"Ebony get me the new batch in Raven's size and also can you get me a soda from my backpack in the back please?"she asked her little sister.

"Okay!"Ebony ran off to the back to get the clothes and Phoenix's backpack.

"So how's the titans been?"Phoenix asked Raven.

"Not bad.It's been a LOT easier since i defeated my father though!"she claimed with honesty.

"So you got a crush on anyone then?"Phoenix inquired.

"N-n-no of course not!"Raven slightly stuttered.

"Yeah you do!So who is it?Is it that Robin guy?"Phoenix smiled at her friends antics trying to deny the obvious truth.

"Robin?"Raven squeaked.

"Yeah you know the really hot 18 year old guy who nearly all the girls in Jump City wanna date..."she trailed off as Ebony interrupted their conversation holding out the clothes with Phoenix's backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Thanks Eb"Raven smiled at the girl who beamed back.

"Well let's get started then!"Phoenix smiled allowing the previous conversation to melt away into smouldering ashes.

They soon started to look through the clothes Ebony brought.

'I don't like Robin! Do i?' that was the last thought running through her mind unaware of the figure in the shadows with a smirk on his face...

* * *

**Hope that was reasonably long.I cannot write long chapters lol.**

**Well i better get started on updating Bring It On then.**

**Oh and i have this great idea for a new fic but i need people's opinions on wether or not i do it.**

**Well you know the movie Bratz Rock Angels?Well i was thinking of doing a TT fic along that line what do you think?Plz let me know!**

**Remember:-**

**'It's A Fanfiction Crime To Read And Not Review!'**

**Ciao**

**Phoenix xxx**


	3. Makeover Part 1

**Thanx to the following people for their reviews: -**

**Pureangel86-Ebony is Phoenix's little sister. Phoenix is from another realm and has known Raven since she was a child.**

**Raven42431-Thanx for reviewing.**

**Bust-A-Groover-Thanx I'm glad you like my stories.**

**Tecna-You finally updated! And so am I after being too bored to write lol.**

**StarryTian- Phoenix is based off my imagination. I'm not much like Phoenix in anyway other than I love animals and I have a really fiery temper lol. Oh and both of us are addicted to soda lol.**

**Thanx again and sorry I haven't updated but I've just basically been really lazy lol.**

**Well here's the story…**

**By the way I haven't got a clue when it comes to clothes! All I usually wear is jeans and my Emily strange t-shirt that I really like and sneakers. I don't give a damn about fashion lol.**

* * *

"Well let's get started then!" Phoenix smiled allowing the previous conversation to melt away into smouldering ashes.

They soon started to look through the clothes Ebony brought.

'I don't like Robin! Do I?' that was the last thought running through her mind unaware of the figure in the shadows with a smirk on his face...

**

* * *

**

Picking out some clothes Phoenix thrust them into Raven's arms and pushed her into the cubicle so she could get changed.

"Hurry up! There's a lot more stuff to try on!" Phoenix called as she took a swig of her soda.

Ebony began sifting through the clothes picking out outfits for Raven to model whilst Phoenix took out her cell phone and made a few calls…

Pulling back the curtain Raven stepped uncertainly into the light receiving a gasp from Ebony whilst Phoenix whipped round and narrowly missed toppling over a wardrobe that looked as though it wanted to crush her.

"Is it well okay on me?" she asked uncertainly.

"That outfit is fucking awesome on you Rae!" Phoenix gasped whilst Ebony smiled at her sister's antics and couldn't help but notice that the wardrobe Phoenix nearly toppled over looked as though it was trying to knock itself down so it could crush Phoenix.

Raven wore a black cami with violet ribbon and blue jeans tye-dyed with silver as well as black boots with a silver chain holding a amethyst rose hanging around her slender neck. The clothes hugged her hourglass figure showing her voluptuous curves off.

Pleased that it was a success Phoenix gave her some more clothes and Raven went to change again. She soon handed Phoenix the clothes she had worn so they knew which ones to pay for.

She came out with a slight more confidence and waited for their views.

She wore a red halter neck top with silver swirls on and black hip huggers as well as wedges giving her more height. This outfit was one she would be able to go to concerts in and was simple yet stylish on her type of body, as her clear ivory skin basked in the light of the bulbs that lit up the store.

After a few more outfits suited for going out to concerts and parties Phoenix handed Raven a dress to see what it would look like.

"Well? How does it look?" Raven asked having a lot more confidence now that she was relaxed.

"Wow!" Ebony gasped with Phoenix standing in shock occasionally taking a swig of her soda.

Raven wore a deep violet dress that stopped just above the floor as not to get dirty. It had slits on both sides stopping at about mid thigh. The fabric clung to her delicious curves with a sash of icy blue tightening at the waist. Black heels gave her a slight lift in height but not by much and a black crystal raven hung on a fine silver chain around her elegant neck.

"You're getting that!" Phoenix ordered her.

Raven's follower was having a very hard time staying silent. Never had he realised just how beautiful she actually was. In battle he was always so wrapped up in fighting that he never had the time to appreciate the more beautiful things in life namely her.

They soon finished after getting Raven a few bikinis that hugged her curves in all the right places now they just had hair and make up to do.

"It's all set!" Phoenix spoke breaking the silence as she snapped her cell phone shut.

"Huh? What's all set?" Raven asked her quizzically.

"Follow me!" she smirked as she pulled Raven to the cash register to pay for the clothes then dragged her to an exclusive salon to get her hair etc done.

A woman with black hair reaching her shoulders in waves glanced at them with forest green eyes before taking them to the waiting room where Raven and Phoenix started to flick through the magazines whilst Ebony was given a drink by one of the staff. Raven didn't want anything and Phoenix had her soda with her so Ebony sat drinking her smoothie quietly occasionally glancing up to scan the room.

"Raven and Phoenix? You two are up now!" a young woman in her twenties smiled lightly at them her shoulder length blond hair accentuating her hazel eyes giving her a kind look.

Nodding the two girls went up. Raven was having everything done whilst Phoenix was just there for the massage chairs.

Ebony sat patiently in the waiting room picking up one of the magazine's and noticed a shadow spread across the brightly lit room…

**

* * *

**

**Well there you go sorry it's short but I have tons of homework like 8 pieces to do in 2 days and update my stories so I'm kinda strapped on time.**

**It's a Fanfiction crime to read and not review!**

**Remember this oh and if anyone is interested in hearing this…there IS a Teen Titans movie being made and it's called Teen Titans Tokyo.**

**Ciao**

**Phoenix**


	4. Makeover Part 2

**I am SO sorry for not updating this is what? 3 months? I've basically been busy with school and the other stories etc but mainly I was just too lazy lol. Most of the reviewers are probably dead by the time this is updated lol.**

**Anyway thanks to the following people:-**

**Tecna-Glad you like the story and hopefully this chapter's gonna make up for the long wait to read this chapter.**

**Raven42431-Thankyou I'm glad you like it.**

**Bust-A-Groover- Thanks for reviewing.**

**Monchhichi-Thankyou I'm glad you like the story so far.**

**Hannah the Strange-lol I couldn't leave her out of it could I?Then the story would have no character lol.**

**SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin-Glad you liked it.**

**YoukaiTenshi-here you go!**

**Pureangel86-I haven't got a clue about the movie but I'm pretty sure it's the cartoon teen titans and not the comics teen titans and you'll have to wait and see who's following her.**

**Veronica-it might have been funnier with waffles but if you saw the prophecy I think it was then you'd have seen the pancakes or whatever they were supposed to be that Raven made. Suddenly making her a master cook seems pretty funny now but that's probably because I'm crazy lol.**

**The golden wolf-You'd have most likely heard Kandrakar from 'The Heart Of Kandrakar' in W.I.T.C.H.**

**Teen titan fan!-I haven't got a clue when the movie's coming out especially since I live in the UK and they make it in the USA. Glad you like it so far.**

**Anyway here's the chapter…**

* * *

Ebony sat patiently in the waiting room picking up one of the magazine's and noticed a shadow spread across the brightly lit room…

* * *

"Huh?" Ebony whirled her head around to see who was creating the shadow only to find no one there, oblivious to the fact that the figure had hurriedly hidden himself behind one of the broad pillars.

Shrugging her shoulders she took a sip of her smoothie and took out a magazine from her sister's bag as she waited for them to come out.

**About 2 ½ hours later…**

The girls came out of the salon together hand in hand.

Phoenix basically just had a manicure and made good use of the massage chairs whilst Raven had obviously gotten the works.

Raven's hair was now mid-waist with black and icy blue highlights. Her bangs were now dyed black towards the ends and framed her delicate face nicely. Her make-up consisted of black eyeliner with matching mascara and violet eye-shadow lighting up her amethyst pools known as her eyes. She wore a light rose coloured lipstick with raspberry lip-gloss to finish off her look.

"I told you it would turn out good!" Phoenix smirked at Raven who smiled in response.

"Well come on then you need to meet your friends who are going to be worrying since you were supposed to meet them 10 minutes ago." Phoenix smirked as Raven practically ran to where she was supposed to meet her friends before stopping her so she could give Raven her bags containing her newly bought clothes to her.

"See ya Rae! Call me later if you don't get killed by your friends okay?" Phoenix asked grinning.

Raven waved to the sisters before she took off to meet the titans who were starting to get worried about her.

**At the coffee shop…**

"It's not like Raven to be late guys!"

Robin grimaced wondering where on earth his long time friend could be. She barely liked to step foot in the mall but she still wasn't here after being by herself after 3 hours. He was starting to worry when all of a sudden a figure came up to them wearing a black and blue tye-died tanktop that clung to their curves and black jeans that flared out at the bottom with black boots. She, in his opinion and most of the male population's, was really hot!

As the girl came closer the four titans mouths crashed to the floor. Standing in front of them was none other than Raven, except this Raven was WAY hotter than any of them could remember.

Raven blushed shyly as their gazes bore into her.

"Well do you like it?" she asked innocently in which Robin had to restrain from jumping up and doing things to her that were the deepest desires of the most perverted men in the world. Seriously though he felt he could just ravish her right there.

"Wow! Raven you look amazing!" BB gasped, causing her to blush deeper this time.

Cyborg however was frozen in shock; all that came to his mind was how many men he'd have to fend off to keep his little sister safe and innocent.

Starfire, though she was happy for her best friend, was also wary, as her Robin couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Raven or more precisely her body.

BB now had Raven in a tight embrace in which she returned immune to the daggers Robin's eyes were sending at him through a glare.

Watching all of this, the figure smiled at the two boys antics before disappearing for the time being…

* * *

**Sorry to leave it so short but I have to go since my mother won't quit bugging me to get of the computer.I swear the next chapter will be longer!**

**Hope you liked this and plz give me some feedback, as it would be much appreciated.**

**Only one more day before I have to go back to school (groan)**

**Ciao**

**Phoenix xxx**


	5. Robin Is Such A Prick!

**Okay I know this has been a while since I updated this but I'm now aiming to finish all my stories before I take a break from writing. I'll still review and stuff so I'm not going to disappear or anything!**

**Anyway I hope you tell me what you think of this chapter…**

**Oh I almost forgot:**

**FiliaOfMortis- Thanks SO much for reviewing! Getting the secret service to help out Cyborg might not be such a bad idea lol. School s as usual a nightmare but I'm surviving for know. Hope you're okay! Review again if you can!**

**Tecna-Hey Girl. You'll find out who the surprise guy is just like everyone else lol. Hope you review again soon!**

**The Black Crow- Cyborg beating some kid up for flirting with Raven would be really funny lol. Hope you review again!**

**Reeltreble1031- Glad you liked it and here you go!**

**Bust-A-Groover- Glad you liked it and I hope you review again!**

**DJ mini minx- Glad you enjoyed it and here you go!**

**Deadinside72- Lol. Here you go!**

**BlackoutHart- Hey as long as you ain't a pervert or anything then I don't mind who reviews as long as they don't flame for a stupid reason since they don't like the pairing and throw a tantrum about it…glad you reviewed anyway lol.**

**Youkai Tenshi- Sorry if it was short. I promise this chapter WILL be longer!**

**Firephoenix- Lol. Here you go and Royal Slave is one of the best stories on the site!**

**The thing I hate most about updating is having to answer to the reviews since I ALWAYS get distracted lol so it takes me like twice as long before I can actually write the story lol.**

**Anyway here's the chapter…**

* * *

**Back At The Tower**

Cyborgs was quietly talking with Raven about her change in style whilst the others pretended to be doing something else but were desperately trying to listen in onto their conversation although they had no luck with it before giving up and finally actually doing what they had been pretending to.

"Ok Rae! So how did this all happen?" Cy questioned her noticing her squirming under his steely gaze.

"Well I sorta met an old friend of mine cos I was sick of how I looked so I decided to give myself a makeover with her help and well…" she trailed off blushing.

"You wanted to get some attention from the boys didn't you?" he questioned with a slight smirk whilst she blushed even harder nodding slightly.

"Great! Now I have my work even more cut out for me!" he groaned out loud leaving Raven with a very confused look.

Noticing her confusion he explained.

"Basically even before you changed your look tons of guys had secret crushes on you but they were WAY too scared of me since you're like my baby sister and they'd have to go through me before they could get to you. But now that you're like this they're not gonna keep it a secret and I'm not gonna be able to hold off so many guys at one time just so they can have a chance of going out with you!" he exasperated.

"I guess I never realised…oh and thanks for being like the brother I never had Cy!" she smiled before exiting to go to her room and meditate.

"Anytime Rae, anytime!" he smiled before sneaking behind BB when he was preoccupied with staring at Raven and grabbing the console beating Robin easily.

"Booyah!" he cried as BB fell off the couch in shock resulting in a string of curses erupting from the boy.

**In Raven's Room**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven floated cross legged on top of her bed chanting her mantra over and over again.

After meditating for about half an hour she decided to go back downstairs.

She came into the main room only to notice that everyone was reading a letter.

"What's going on?" she asked carefully.

"There's this film premiere in Jump City Cinema and we've been invited as honorary guests to go!" Robin said to her giving her a slight smile.

"This is most delightful friend Raven! Now you and I can get some dresses for the opening ceremony and get our make-up and hair done and everything!" Star beamed freaking Raven out just a little.

Muttering a curse under her breath at having to spend another 8 hours at the mall Raven just smiled whilst inside she was screaming.

"So when is this?" she asked Robin who couldn't seem to take his eyes off her.

" Tomorrow night!" he smiled at her horrified expression.

"Well now that everyone knows about it I'm gonna hit the hay!" Cy yawned bidding goodnight before retiring to his room just as BB and Raven did.

"Robin! May I ask why you keep spending so much time checking out friend Raven when I am STILL your girlfriend!" Starfire hissed surprising Robin since she never acted this way.

"What are you talking about Starfire? You know I only have eyes for you!" he breathed into her ear charming her into submission.

Desperately trying to fight against his charm but decidedly losing Star just melted into his arms as he charmed his way into her heart yet again.

"Come on let's get to bed! But remember I'm on top!" he nibbled on her ear unaware that Raven had heard every single word he'd said to Star as she ran to her room tears streaming down her cheeks.

**The Next Day**

Raven quickly remembered the previous nights and couldn't help but glare at the thought of that Bastard messing with her like that!

Going into her private bathroom she stepped into the shower letting the water soothe her broken heart before changing into a tight black t-shirt that had a dragon on and dark blue jeans that hugged her curves with black boots. A silver chain with an amethyst crystal hung around her neck. Her hair was tied back at the top leaving the rest to hang down her back as she wore black eyeliner with matching mascara an violet eye shadow on he eyes and light rose lipstick on her lips.

Remembering she was going to be going shopping with Star later she decided to call Phoe.

Grabbing her cell phone she dialled Phoenix's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Phoenix it's me!"

"Oh hey Rae what's up?"

"Robin slept with Starfire last night! I heard him talking to her about it!"

"Oh my fucking God!" Phoenix all but yelled before going into a string of curses many in different languages directed at Raven's crush who'd just hours ago broken her heart.

"Raven?" she recognised the voice of Robin's as he knocked on her door.

"Gotta go Phoenix I'll talk to you later!" Raven told her before hanging up and going to see what Robin wanted.

"Hey Rae!"

Glaring in response she asked him what he wanted.

"I figured since you ran off in such a hurry yesterday just after you heard me talking to Star I should see if you were okay!" he smirked at her.

"You-you saw me?" she whispered fearfully.

"Yeah! And I was sorta wondering why you didn't join in…" he licked her earlobe sending shivers down her spine just as Starfire came around the corner…

* * *

**Okay here are some answers to the questions I know I'm going to get.**

**1.No it's not someone posing as Robin he basically is trying to boost his ego by scoring with both girls.**

**2.I know Raven is OOC and so is Robin and I REALLY sorry but I'm hopeless at keeping them in character so please don't murder me!**

**In the next chapter Robin's gonna get what's coming to him so don't worry for all those who feel like killing him at the moment.**

**Plz tell me what you think even though this is utter crap I know but plz give me some feedback!**

**Ciao**

**Phoenix x (The girl who's just ruined this story!)**


	6. Getting Ready For The Big Night

**OMG I am SO sorry I haven't updated this for over 2 months! I've been really busy with coursework and school and stuff but I promise you I'll update more often now!**

**Anyway I'm gonna reply to the reviewers at the bottom so I can get on with the story oh and thanks especially to Angel-Of-Death-424 for reminding me I still had to update this and for giving me a great idea for the story! Oh and also thanks to Ravenrouge19 for being my Beta.**

**Here's the story…**

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the only sound could be heard as BB went zooming past down the hall naked as the day he was born giving a chance for Raven to escape from Robin before Starfire could see what he was doing to her. 

A loud crash proved that BB had smashed into the wall leaving the others to run at him to make sure he was all right.

Noticing a bar of soap Robin couldn't help but laugh realising BB must have slipped on the soap, since it was his first time using it after all, and crashed into the wall whilst having a shower interrupting him and Raven's little escapades.

Checking to see BB was all right Raven teleported him to his room so he could get some clothes on and hide his shame.

"Thanks Raven!" BB scratched his head nervously now fully clothed in a black sleeveless shirt and jeans with a silver chain and a pendant hanging around his neck.

"No problem BB!" she smiled genuinely just as Robin came in to see what was taking so long.

Smirking at his new target he told BB that Cy was about to cook eggs and bacon which caused him to run out of the room screaming about how they were having tofu instead.

This left Raven alone with Robin and she could sense she was in big trouble.

Grabbing her wrist Robin pulled Raven towards him.

"Just remember that you belong to me Rae!" he breathed before being flung into the wall by her powers in which she replied.

"I don't belong to anyone!" she hissed at him as she left the room to find Star so she could get to the mall and away from the perverted bastard she'd just beat up.

"Hey Star you ready to go to the mall?" Raven asked.

"Of Course!" Star beamed as she dragged Raven with her to the mall.

**At The Mall**

Starfire dragged Raven into nearly every store she laid eyes on that had the colour pink inside.

After much dilemma they came to a store that sold elegant dresses and stuff.

A snobby looking woman came up to them asking them what they needed. They told her they were going to a movie premier tonight and they needed some dresses for the occasion.

Nodding she flounced away beckoning them to follow her into to back room.

Dresses hung proudly off mannequins as lights streamed throughout the spacious room leaving the girls to gasp in awe at all the jewels in their cases and dresses hanging off every available wall.

"You try this on and you try this on!" the woman ordered ushering them both into the changing rooms with their dresses.

Starfire soon came out in a dark red dress that stopped just below her knees with spaghetti straps and a black sash tied around the middle. Sequins were studded all over the dress catching the light wherever she moved. The dress hugged her curves and the matching red shoes completed her look making her look like a princess.

Clapping her hands in triumph the shop assistant smiled at her work of art before waiting for Raven to emerge.

Raven soon came out dressed in a floor length black shimmering dress with blue glitter all over. The dress had silver spaghetti straps and a sash studded with pearls wrapped around the waist whilst black heels adorned her feet.

"Perfect!" they Star and the shop assistant clapped as Raven stood self consciously not used to receiving attention like this.

After paying for the dresses Starfire led Raven to the salon where she'd gone before with Phoenix to get their hair and make-up done since it was nearing the time they had to go.

They were finished in just under 2 hours. Raven's hair was slightly curled so that it fell down her back like waves of amethyst whilst Star's was streaked with baby pink and curled into bouncy curls that framed her face perfectly.

Star's make up consisted of light pink eyeshadow with mascara and pink lipstick with a hint of gloss. Raven's consisted of dark blue eyeshadow with black mascara and light rose gloss.

Raven teleported them home just in time as they quickly put on their dresses and added some jewellery, Raven wore a silver necklace with tiny amethyst crystal and matching earrings and star wore a gold necklace with a mix of emeralds and rubies studded into it and matching chandelier earrings.

They met the guys in the main room where their moves hit the floor hard drooling like waterfalls as they stared at the two girls.

They quickly composed themselves and Robin immediately offered his arms to both of the girls but Cyborg beat him to Raven which was just as well as Starfire was beginning to get very suspicious of the two.

Glancing at Robin out of the corner of her eye Raven witnessed the lust imbedded in his unmasked eyes that were being covered by some black shades.

Ignoring his pending stare she allowed Cy to lead her into the limo glad that she wouldn't have to worry about anyone trying to kiss her with him there.

"You okay?" he whispered to her making her look at him.

Nodding she smiled slightly before turning to look out of the window.

They soon came to a stop as the limo parked outside the theatre in which they climbed out.

Cameras flashing and paparazzi buzzing was all that could be heard as they walked down the red carpet occasionally autographing some kid's notepad or in Robin's case writing down the hotel he would meet them at for a quick romp in the sack.

Starfire glared at her boyfriend but was soon distracted by guys begging her to autograph their foreheads/muscles etc. (They're all nuts lol).

Raven however was quickly ushered inside by Cyborg after giving some autographs out to a select number of young children wanting to see their heroes.

Just before they all went inside Raven caught a glimpse of someone who she'd forgotten about long ago…

* * *

**They you go lol!**

**Oh and here's the reviewers replies!**

**Raven'smylife- Glad you liked it and I hope you review this chapter too!**

**Meerclyne- Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ravenrouge19- Glad you liked it and thanks for Beta-reading this for me!**

**Amythestpony- Glad you like it and don't worry I'm hooked on Fanfiction so you're not alone!**

**BirdsOnTheBrain- don't worry if you haven't reviewed before cos I'm not much better lol. At least you've reviewed and I hope you do so again!**

**Smilie90000-One word. Okay! Lol I'm totally crazy…oh look the men in the white coats are chasing me…oooooohhhhhh ice cream truck is pretty! Lol.**

**Pureangel86- don't worry I get the joke lol and thanks for reviewing!**

**Bust-A-Groover- if you still need help getting a song for your ninth chap then I'll help you even if it has been 2 months lol.**

**Karusu-hime- Hey! You can have a cookie! Or you could have cookie dough ice cream that I hear is nice mmmmm. Anyway I'm crazy and thanks for reviewing lol.**

**Tecna- hope you got better and thanks for reviewing!**

**YoukaiTenshi- Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dark girl- THANKYOU! Sorry I'm high on coke lol. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad I didn't ruin the story lol.**

**FiliaOfMortis- OMG hi! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you do so again! YAY you're as crazy as I am lol!**

**Angel-Of-Death424- Thanks for reminding me about this story and thanks for that awesome idea and plz review again!**

**Okay I'm going to see if I can get 15 reviews which is one more than last time!**

**Oh and a note to everyone!**

**Don't just read stories that you know are by good authors like Tecna, alena-chan, FiliaOfMortis, Bust-A-Groover etc and ignore authors who aren't well known.**

**Plz give everyone a chance to be able to shine on Fanfiction! Okay I'm on a sugar high but still plz give everyone a fair chance and don't flame them, if you have to flame anyone flame me cos I deserve it for hardly ever reviewing people's stories who I don't know very well lol.**

**I haven't got a clue if any of that makes sense but basically review every story that you thought was good and make everyone feel better about themselves... okay I'm getting back to normal now lol.**

**Ciao**

**Phoenix x**


	7. Old Friends,New Relationships

**Okay…I know I haven't updated this in positively ages but I've had exams and I was ill for a few weeks. I've deleted New Beginnings because it was just too much strain to have to update all of my stories especially since I started a new account due to boredom. In case anyone's interested it's _The Amano Dragon _and I've started one story on it.**

**Anyway here's the chapter of True Beauty Lies Within…**

* * *

Just before they all went inside Raven caught a glimpse of someone who she'd forgotten about long ago…

"It can't be?" was her last thought before she was led into the multiplex by Cyborg.

Shaking her head slightly as if to get the memory out of her head she gave Cy a reassuring smile as he gave her a concerned look.

"Hey guys!" a voice called out to them as Titans East made themselves known.

"I don't believe it? What are you guys doing here?" Cy asked as he gave Bumblebee a hug.

"The mayor gave us an invitation to this so here we are!" Speedy spoke up.

Mas and Menos were staring in awe at both Raven and Starfire trying to decide which one they liked better.

Raven hid herself slightly behind Beast Boy as the two were starting to freak her out by drooling over her and Starfire who was lapping up the attention.

"Raven? Is that you?" Aqualad asked the gothic beauty.

Stepping out slightly from behind Beast Boy she nodded giving him a small smile causing a certain someone to fume with jealousy.

"Whoa! You look…you look amazing!" Speedy gasped in awe at which Aqualad agreed.

Smiling slightly she was offered Aqualad's arm as he led her into the movie screen leaving the others to pick up the snacks.

They picked seats around the middle and waited for the movie to start.

As the trailers flashed on the screen Raven felt someone's gaze burning into the back of her head.

Turning slightly she came face to face with the boy wonder himself giving Aqualad a piercing glare before spotting her gaze and giving her a lecherous smirk.

Turning back toward the screen she leaned into Aqualad's warmth as he gently wrapped an arm around her leaving a certain boy wonder to fume with jealousy.

Throughout this Cyborg and Bee watched on with amused eyes whilst Speedy and the twins took to admiring Starfire since her supposed boyfriend was preoccupied with showing his jealousy over Aqualad.

Raven sighed in frustration as the movie finished having bared the weight of Robin's glares throughout the movie.

The group left together as the movie finished leaving the boys to talk about the movie except for Robin who was making up time lost with Starfire whilst still giving Raven sly looks.

Bee walked over to Raven who looked deep in thought.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked with a grin.

"Robin's a prick!" raven stated bluntly.

Smiling Bee turned to the annoyed teen.

"Me and Cy noticed him glaring at Aqualad when he put his arm around you. Then he kept staring at you throughout the film and unsurprisingly Star didn't notice a thing. So you gonna tell me what's going on with you two then?" Bee asked curious.

"Well I got a makeover with the help of an old friend and that's when Robin started acting funny. He even asked if I wanted to join him and Star while they were having sex resulting in me being very confused. Then he started staring at me all the time and Cy noticed so he made sure he was near me a lot of the time in case Robin ever tried something on me." Raven spoke in a dejected tone.

"Oh." Bee really didn't know what to say.

"Yep." Raven faintly smiled at her expression.

"Well come on!" Raven led the two to where the others were as they were planning where to go next.

"How about a nightclub?" Speedy suggested at which the others agreed unanimously.

Raven teleported all of them to their respected buildings so they'd be able to get dressed appropriately for the club.

**30 minutes later**

"Raven! Star! Hurry up already!" BB yelled in frustration.

"COMING!" the two screamed back since hearing this from him 30 times in the last 2 minutes.

Starfire came down first wearing a pink leather mini skirt with a white corset style top that enhanced her breasts and black stilettos. Her hair was left hanging down in waves with a white lily keeping one side of her hair back. She wore light red lipstick with gloss and black mascara with purple eyeshadow. A gold necklace with a small white diamond hung around her neck whilst a pair of chandelier earrings hung from her ears and a matching diamond bracelet hung of her slender wrist causing the guys to whistle in appreciation.

Raven appeared a moment after Star. She was dressed in a cream waistcoat over the top of a lavender corset top and a black tye dyed with indigo skirt reaching to mid thigh. Black heels and a white handbag with violet ribbon finished the outfit off. She wore a silver necklace with a black crystal pendant in the shape of a raven with an opal for the eye and a matching bracelet with silver amethyst earrings. A purple lipgloss and black eyeliner and mascara with lilac eyeshadow finished the look whilst the top part of her hair was tied into a ponytail leaving the rest to spill off her shoulders.

"Wow!" was the three boys responses as BB held out his arm for her since Cy would be escorting Bee to the club when they met up with them.

Taking his arm with slight resistance Raven gave BB a genuine smile at which he returned leaving Robin to wallow in self-pity.

They were teleported to the club where the others were waiting so they could all go inside.

The second they arrived Raven spotted someone who she thought she'd forgotten about a long time ago…

* * *

**Sorry if this is short but I promise the next one will be longer and I can't answer reviews as a friend of mine had her account removed doing that so I'll just reply to your reviews as soon as I get them but if you don't have an account I'll post a reply on here for you!**

**I'm gonna see if I can get 12 reviews** **for this which is probably pushing it but I wanna see if I can do it.**

**Ciao**

**Phoenix xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay you probably all thought i was dead...then again i don't blame you. Basically i comppletely forgot my password...i have like 30 different ones lol so it took me until today to realise i could get it back. I've also been on gaia a lot as well as having my GCSE's etc but i'm currently rewriting the stories i'm writing at the minute cos it's been like a year and i've definately improved my writing style! ****Once again i'm SO sorry and ill start updating around the next few days if i can!**

**Ciao**

**Phoenix xxx**


End file.
